Off the Record
by Akariiii
Summary: Ella, una aspirante a periodista idealista. Él,un abogado inescrupuloso y frío capaz de venderle su alma al diablo para lograr sus metas; ambos se verán sometidos a la realidad, la cual les enseñará que no siempre las situaciones pueden vivirse bajo sus propios códigos. AU.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de RK no me pertenecen, sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Off the Record.**

**Capítulo I**

* * *

Kaoru corría lo más rápido que podía, odiaba terminar a esa hora su trabajo, sobretodo porque su sueldo aún no era lo suficiente como para poder gastar en un automóvil, con suerte y con una habilidad que a ella misma le sorprendía, era capaz de terminar cada mes sin necesidad de recurrir a préstamos.

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y no se veía ningún taxi tampoco.

"Genial, te tocará correr bajo la lluvia" se dijo a sí misma mientras sus dedos helados sujetaban con firmeza el paraguas.

Iba inmersa en su deseo de llegar pronto que sin pensarlo cruzó la avenida que, en un horario normal, hubiese estado repleta de vehículos lo que le hubiese significado una muerte segura; repentinamente este pensamiento la alertó y la hizo tomar consciencia de su posición.

¿Había escuchado un motor? No, por supuesto que no… en ese momento y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, las luces que llegaron de improvisto la cegaron y el ruido de aquel Jeep deteniéndose violentamente frente a ella la hizo caer al piso, soltando el paraguas y dándose de lleno en el pavimento mojado.

Su mentón tembló. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los dos faroles que la encandilaban, y el agua comenzaba a escurrir por su rostro y cuerpo, empapándola. Repentinamente la realidad la golpeó, el frío suelo que la abrazaba le ayudó a salir del asombro inicial.

"Pero qué…" murmuró sin levantarse, pero su única respuesta fue el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y pasos que se dirigían hacia ella.

"Quítate" la fría voz ordenó. No podía distinguir bien el rostro del hombre que estaba frente a ella, maldijo la luz que la cegaba. "Estás estorbándome."

Entonces rió. Soltó una carcajada que descolocó al hombre y se levantó torpemente. "¡Imbécil!" gritó furibunda "¡¿Casi me matas y lo único que dices es que estorbo?! Dios, deberían desaparecer todos los infelices como tú."

"Tú lo dijiste… casí, ahora muévete." Sin decir más, el desconocido volvió al vehículo y avanzó, frenando a centímetros de Kaoru, intimidándola.

Kaoru se hizo a un lado, boquiabierta. Sin dejar de ver el Jeep negro que desaparecía en una esquina.

"Imbécil… qué se cree…" quitó su flequillo de su rostro y cayó en cuenta de que ya no sostenía su paraguas. "¡Ah!"

El grito resonó en la soledad de la calle. Su paraguas yacía destrozado en el pavimento. Aquel desconocido había pasado por encima con su monstruosa camioneta y ahora no quedaba más que fierros doblados y una tela destrozada. Gimió molesta y nuevamente comenzó a correr. Su día había terminado de una forma horrible y ahora sólo quería estrellar la cara de ese hombre contra algo.

* * *

"Himura-kun nuevamente parece estar de mal humor" sonrió Katsura mientras revolvía documentos en su escritorio.

"Lamento el retraso, sabe bien que no me gusta tener que llegar retrasado a las reuniones."

"¡Vaya! Y yo que creí que se trataba de algo más."

Himura Kenshin miró fijamente a su jefe, quien le extendía una serie de documentos en una carpeta muy poco glamorosa. Había llegado casi una hora retrasado y perder reuniones del grupo significaba tener que leer información extra. Todo el que se jactase de conocerlo sabía que leer no era su afición, sin embargo debía hacerlo esta vez por su error.

"Entonces qué te detuvo esta vez."

"Un estorbo" dijo sin emoción, ojeando las fichas que recién le habían sido entregadas para luego cerrar la carpeta. "No se preocupe, me pondré al día con lo que a mí concierne."

"No tengo duda de aquello, Himura-kun. Puedes retirarte."

Sin más que una reverencia, salió de la oficina de Katsura. Afuera lo esperaba uno de sus mejores amigos con una sonrisa amplia.

"Pensé que no vendrías, no es propio de ti un retraso"

"Pasé una noche asquerosa, creo que estoy resfriándome."

"Nadie te manda a mojarte en la lluvia" dijo el hombre de cabello castaño en broma, pero al no recibir una respuesta positiva entendió que el chiste no había sido aceptado. Analizó a Kenshin un segundo y luego rió "¡es en serio!"

"Iba camino al departamento y se cruzó esta mujer en medio de la calle. ¿Quién rayos corre a las dos de la madrugada bajo la lluvia? Mientras más lo pienso más me molesta. Casi mato a una loca."

"Bueno, si eso hubiese pasado tendrías al mejor bufete de abogados defendiéndote."

"No es gracioso, Sano."

Sanosuke volvió a reír, esta vez tomando su camino con Kenshin hacia el ascensor. Se cruzaron con la secretaria de Katsura que les sonrió de forma seductora, pero que rápidamente desvió la mirada al ver que el blanco de su atención no estaba tan interesado como ella.

"wow… es increíble que ignores tremenda mujer. Ésa está totalmente lista."

"Es por eso que la ignoro…" dijo de manera cortante.

"Aburrido" Sanosuke suspiró. "¿Dónde vas?"

El cambio de tema repentino volvió a interesar a Kenshin. "A hablar con el fiscal, Katsura me entregó los antecedentes del tipo de las violaciones."

"Uf… te toca pesado. Creo que encontraron a todas las mujeres y que están dispuestas a atestiguar, están confiadas en que ese cerdo quedará preso."

"Lamentable."

El sonido de las puertas del ascensor abriéndose los interrumpió. Kenshin se despidió con la mano de su amigo y se dirigió a su Jeep; ahora debía enfrentar la parte más dura de ser el abogado con la mejor reputación del país. No precisamente por defender gente inocente, sino por tener una tasa del cien por ciento de liberación criminal. Si un hombre podía hacer que todo un jurado encontrara inocente al asesino más despiadado, ése era Himura Kenshin.

Subió a su camioneta y se dirigió hasta el penal donde debía entrevistarse con su nuevo cliente. Al llegar, la cantidad de periodistas hizo una profunda mella en su ánimo que ya venía en descenso. Odiaba tener que enfrentarse tan pronto a esos personajes, que caso tras caso lo habían criticado por defender lo indefendible; sin embargo, para Kenshin no había diferencia entre lo que él y lo que los periodistas hacían.

Cuando llegó a la pequeña oficina que no tenía más decoración que una mesa y un par de sillas, ocupó su lugar y ordenó los papeles frente a él, antes de que su cliente llegara.

"¡Ah, Himura-san!" lo saludo el hombre que venía acompañado de dos gendarmes. "Sabía que Katsura no me decepcionaría."

"Por favor tome asiento, Asagi-san."

* * *

Kaoru estaba sentada en una banca, bebiendo un café caliente alejada del resto de los periodistas. No le gustaba para nada tener que estar con ellos, menos en este tipo de noticias; le gustaba creer que el sistema judicial era justo e imparcial, pero tenía claro que lo que allí pasaba era un circo mediático. Había peleado con Shinomori-san para poder librarse de esa cobertura, pero él le había dicho completamente sereno que como futura periodista no podía darse el lujo de ser quisquillosa, que para eso podía cubrir espectáculos.

Hizo una mueca al pensar en cubrir hechos tan vanos como aquellos. No, su pasión estaba ahí, en noticias relevantes y que hicieran diferencias; sin embargo sabía que ésta en específico no iba a ser una buena. Miró su reloj y cuando el minutero marcó las once con cuatro minutos, el alboroto en la entrada le indicó que después de tan larga espera, el protagonista principal de su noticia salía.

Sabía que el grupo de abogados que había tomado la defensa de Asagi Hiroshi, un millonario que se había dedicado durante meses a golpear y violar mujeres en su casa de descanso, era una firma inescrupulosa. Era reconocida por defender sólo casos emblemáticos, aquellos que se tenía certeza de que serían culpables pero que milagrosamente terminaban libres de polvo y paja. Chasqueó la lengua mientras se acercaba al tumulto.

"_¿Está entonces seguro de la inocencia de su cliente?" _una mujer había preguntado. _Estúpida, es obvio que sabe que es culpable. _Pensó rodando los ojos.

Buscó entre sus cosas pero no pudo encontrar su grabadora; miró a su alrededor y la vio en la banca que momentos antes había sido su lugar de descanso y corrió a buscarla. Para el momento en que regresó, todos los periodistas se habían dispersado y entregaban sus informaciones a los distintos canales y emisoras de radio.

"Maldición…" murmuró buscando con la mirada, hasta que lo encontró.

Estaba segura de que era él, después de todo era el único hombre que vestía de traje en ese momento. Caminaba hasta el estacionamiento así que tomó el camino corto, cruzando un gran cuadrado de césped y destrozando algunas flores. Hacía frío y estaba húmedo, por lo que el pasto estaba resbaladizo e hizo que perdiera estabilidad justo cuando llegaba a él.

Lo único que escuchó fue un grito. Cuando se volteó, una mujer que usaba un traje bastante simple y una coleta en su cabello le extendía una grabadora. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frío y, seguramente, por haber corrido. Sus ojos, profundos y grandes pozos azules, lo observaban.

"¿Cree que es un bien para la seguridad pública que un hombre que fue capaz de violar y golpear a más de diez mujeres hasta el punto de dejarlas en el hospital salga libre?"

Se enderezó. La pregunta había sido directa, y ella parecía molesta al esperar la respuesta. Nunca nadie lo había cuestionado en su actuar, menos un periodista pues ese tipo de preguntas nunca obtenían una respuesta y eso no era lucrativo.

"Creo que no comprendió." Volvió a hablar, imprudente. "¿Cree que es correcto y moral que ese hombre quede libre gracias a usted?"

Entonces recordó. Claro que había visto esa mirada antes. Imbécil había dicho; completamente empapada y desafiante. Kenshin la observó con frialdad y tomó la grabadora en sus manos, sorprendiendo a Kaoru.

"Quítate" dijo acercándose a ella. "Estorbas."

Y sin ninguna otra palabra, se subió a su automóvil, dejando a Kaoru en su lugar. Odiándolo por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas.

* * *

**NA: **primer cap. ojalá hayan disfrutado; será intenso, no pienso usar la personalidad de Kenshin sino la de Battousai pues es más apasionada y manipulable en lo emocional.

Saludos, Aki.


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki.

* * *

**Off the Record**

**Capítulo II**

"Lo odio" Kaoru dijo mientras golpeaba la mesa con un cuchillo, captando la atención de todos en el restaurant. "¿Cómo es posible que exista un ser tan despreciable en este mundo? Es como si disfrutara teniendo esa personalidad asquerosa."

"Quizá exageras… es su trabajo ¿no?" la mujer de ojos verdes comentó despreocupada, mientras pinchaba con el tenedor el último trozo de carne en su plato, algo decepcionada por esto.

"¿¡Por qué lo defiendes!?" se exaltó "¡Misao! Es un imbécil. Ni siquiera se trata de su trabajo, casi me mata con su auto monstruoso y no fue capaz de darme siquiera una mísera disculpa y luego roba MI instrumento de trabajo. Mi grabadora."

Las palabras de Kaoru hicieron que el resto de los presentes se voltearan hacia ellas; había terminado gritando, dejando salir toda su frustración. Misao miró a su alrededor y sonrió, disculpándose tácitamente con los presentes. "Es cosa de ir a la firma y conseguir que te devuelva la grabadora, no veo, _aún, _el problema."

"¿Estás loca? Como es que no puedes ver las cosas desde mi punto de vista, increíble. No pienso cruzarme con ese… subnormal nuevamente… _ÉSE_ es el problema."

"Bueno, Aoshi-sama puede descontarla de tu sueldo supongo." Meditó más para sí misma que para Kaoru "Así te ahorras tu problema y fin del asunto."

Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida. No quería tener que pagar de su bolsillo aquella grabadora, por lo que la desagradable idea de tener que ir a esa firma de abogados sonaba cada vez más cercana a la realidad. Mordió su labio inferior, sopesando todas sus opciones y para su mala suerte, todas terminaban con su visita a Katsura &amp; asociados.

Suspiró derrotada "¿Irías conmigo?"

"Claro" Misao terminó de masticar el trozo de carne y miró su reloj "oh, no… creo que no puedo. Tengo que ir a editar." Golpeó con su índice el cristal de su reloj.

"Dios…"

"Vamos, qué tan malo puede ser. Quizá sólo lo pillaste en un mal día, nunca se sabe."

"Seguro… un mal día."

Misao bebió rápidamente la copa de vino y se levantó. "Bueno amiga, debo correr, así que por esta vez tú invitas. Y no te estreses tanto con este asunto del abogado, piensa que es un… gaje del oficio."

"Sí, lo que tú digas." Limpió su boca con la servilleta y bebió de un sorbo la copa de vino blanco que estaba intacta desde el comienzo "Hasta el hambre se me quitó. Estúpido subnormal."

Buscó en su billetera y dejó el total de la cuenta más unos billetes extra como propina. Golpeó sus mejillas para animarse y se dirigió a la parada del autobús; tener que recorrer media ciudad para llegar al edificio donde se emplazaba esa firma de abogados era, además, desagradable. Suspiró mientras se sentaba en un lugar vacío y deseó tener un auto.

Era su día libre, después de semanas de arduo trabajo por fin su jefe se había dignado a darle un día de tranquilidad y odiaba tener que gastarlo con… ése. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, sólo su cara y su cabello. Había sido un shock descubrir que ese mismo hombre altanero y desagradable había sido el autor de su cuasi-atropello, pero más aún verse enfrentada a él cara a cara. No entendía por qué con esa horrible personalidad era poseedor de esa apariencia.

Si bien no era muy alto, su rostro era completamente atractivo, lo odio nuevamente por aquello. "Como si tu linda cara te diera puntos" musitó molesta.

Iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando un gran letrero dorado cruzó su campo visual. El edificio que buscaba quedaba atrás por lo que se levantó con brusquedad y gritó al conductor. Recibió un insulto de vuelta por su forma de pedir la parada, mas no alcanzó a escucharlo y en segundos se encontró caminando de vuelta hasta la entrada de aquella prestigiosa firma de abogados.

Entró al hall del edificio, robándose las miradas de los presentes, frunció el ceño, confundida y haciendo ligeras reverencias a quien se le cruzara, llegó hasta los ascensores. Katsura &amp; Asociados ocupaba todo el piso dieciséis, por lo que aún le quedaba un largo trecho en la pequeña caja. No le gustaba mucho esa idea, los ascensores no eran para nada sus favoritos, prefería mil veces una escalera, pero se dirigió ahí de todos modos, subir dieciséis pisos a pie sería demasiado.

Los ascensores bajaban repletos, pero agradeció ser la única que esperaba y apenas se hubo desocupado, subió. El ascensor estaba completamente ad hoc con el lugar; cada centímetro, a excepción del panel de botones estaba hecho de espejos.

Se miró por unos momentos y se sobresaltó. "Bien Kaoru, ahora entiendes porque te miraban de esa forma."

Como era su día libre, simplemente había _escogido_ unos jeans bastante gastados y una camiseta demasiado ancha para su cuerpo, y había decidido coronar su _look_ con una chaqueta negra que caía algo pesada sobre sus hombros y su siempre característica coleta.

"Demasiado casual…"

Presionó el número dieciséis dejando de lado su análisis de moda y espero hasta que por fin, con un suave golpe, se detuvo.

"Entonces… dónde estás Sr. Simpatía..." Buscó a su alrededor hasta que una bella mujer de cabello negro le sonrió. Tanaka Megumi, se leía en la pequeña placa que se encontraba en el mesón. Hasta la secretaria del lugar parecía sacada de una revista de modas. Maquillaje perfecto, escote perfecto. _Genial. _Pensó mientras caminaba con la mayor clase que encontró en su repertorio. "Um… Tanaka-san… necesito hablar con…"

"¿Con…?" Kaoru mordió su labio inferior, no recordaba el nombre de aquel tipo; se castigó mentalmente por aquello, si quería cubrir ese medio, mínimo debía recordar los nombres de las 'celebridades', Megumi sólo sonrió con un dejo de hastío "Ya veo… si no recuerdas el nombre de la persona que necesitas… ¿tienes una cita? Si es así puedo buscar por tu nombre, será más fácil."

"No… es que la verdad, no tengo una cita." Por supuesto, como no pensó en aquello. La firma más prestigiosa de la ciudad no podía ir atendiendo gente común y corriente sin antes una cita.

Megumi sonrió nuevamente, analizándola de pies a cabeza. Kaoru comprendió que aquella mujer sabía perfectamente que no tenía una cita, después de todo tampoco iba vestida adecuadamente y ni siquiera podía recordar el nombre de la persona.

Sin sacarle los ojos de encima ni dejarse intimidar, Kaoru le sonrió de vuelta. "El asunto es que, una de mis pertenencias puede estar en este lugar y es de suma urgencia que la recupere." Dijo seria, intentando no sentirse menospreciada por la hermosa mujer.

"Lo siento, pero sin una cita no puedo dejarte pasar, y si tampoco sabes a quién necesitas ver, sería imprudente de mi parte. Además dices _puede_. ¿Tienes la certeza de que aquí está lo que necesitas?"

"¿En serio?" Kaoru frunció el ceño, estaba perdiendo la paciencia; era obvio que estaba ahí, dudaba que él hubiese tomado la grabadora y la hubiera llevado de paseo a algún otro lugar; y si así era, probablemente sería la basura. _No, no, está aquí. _ "Pero es que _necesito_ ver a este… quiero decir, esta persona… es algo más alto que yo, de cabello pelirrojo." Soltó la característica más remarcable, y no pudo negar que se sintió avergonzada de su falta de conocimiento.

"Himura-san" Megumi respondió.

"¡Ése!" Kaoru dijo como si hubiese escuchado la revelación más importante de su vida.

"No… quiero decir, aquí está Himura-san."

Kaoru se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con aquel hombre. Vestía su impecable traje color gris, su cabello caía con gracia sobre su frente en forma de un desordenado flequillo y su boca estaba, como siempre, en una dura línea. No necesito observarlo mucho para reconocer esos ojos fríos y calculadores; cómo podía ser tan desagradable de presencia.

"Himura-san, la señorita…"

"Kamiya Kaoru" agregó con el rostro en alto, sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Kamiya Kaoru-san lo buscaba; dice que una de sus pertenencias se encuentra en este lugar pero no tiene una cita apuntada. Le explicaba que me es imposible admitir tal solicitud…"

"Yo me encargo Megumi" le dijo sin siquiera mirarla, Kaoru se giró levemente hacia Megumi y bajó su cabeza sutilmente antes de volver a mirar al hombre frente a ella. "¿Te conozco?" una pregunta que le hizo hervir la sangre. Cómo se atrevía a desconocerla, si ya esta era la tercera vez que se encontraban.

Kaoru forzó una sonrisa, a sabiendas de que no podía evitar que sus ojos expresaran lo irritada que estaba. "Kamiya Kaoru, periodista del Central Journalist."

"Oh" dijo inexpresivo "La chica de la grabadora." Kenshin la observó un momento, como si recién se diera cuenta de con quién trataba. "Estoy realmente ocupado en este momento, pero si apuntas una cita puedo acceder a tu entrevista."

"No estoy interesada en entrevistarlo, Himura-san." Respondió con amabilidad forzada.

"Central Journalist… Ahora entiendo por qué Shinomori tiene ese diario en la mediocridad. Si contratando mocosas insolentes como tú jamás podrá tener un trabajo de calidad."

"Se equivoca… no comparto su opinión, el Central siempre se ha mantenido como un diario reconocido" Kaoru se sentía humillada, cómo odiaba estar ahí pidiendo algo que le pertenecía como si se tratara de un favor y como odiaba tener que estar dando explicaciones a alguien así, ni siquiera entendía por qué habían llegado a eso. "Así que por favor, con el fin de seguir haciendo del Central Journalist un diario de prestigio, devuélvame mi grabadora. Tal como sus papeles para defender gente de última calaña, mi grabadora es mi instrumento de trabajo, sin ella no puedo entrevistar."

Kenshin la observó en silencio. Podía notar que la joven mujer frente a él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar sus palabras y no perder la compostura; no iba a negarlo, aquella periodista era interesante y lo descolocaba en cierta forma. "De acuerdo." Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la recepcionista. "Megumi, cancela mis citas. Tengo una entrevista para el Central y no quiero interrupciones."

"Pero… los detalles del caso Asagi…" la pelinegra murmuró, pero sólo recibió una dura mirada por parte del abogado "Entiendo."

"Adelante."

Los grandes ojos azules de Kaoru se ensancharon aún más. Eso era una oportunidad única pero por alguna razón no se sentía preparada sicológicamente para enfrentarse a este sujeto. Estaba confundida y sorprendida; inconscientemente se dejó llevar por Kenshin hasta la oficina donde él trabajaba.

Adentro, era un mundo totalmente distinto al que habían dejado; no llegaban ruidos así que supuso que esas oficinas estaban aisladas por motivos de confidencialidad con sus clientes; tenía su diploma que lo certificaba como un abogado, graduado con honores y muchísimos premios por su gran carrera. En su escritorio, cada papel y documento estaba ordenado de una forma casi compulsiva; lo que se ajustaba totalmente a lo que hasta el momento, ella conocía de su personalidad, no había distracciones tales como televisión o radios y sólo un pequeño reloj digital adornaba el gran escritorio.

_Definitivamente este tipo tiene algún desorden obsesivo…_

"Siéntate" ordenó Kenshin con total naturalidad, haciendo notar su natural posición de líder. Kaoru entrecerró sus ojos y después de meditarlo, tomó asiento en la silla de cuero que estaba frente al escritorio. Su mirada estaba fija en él, y siguió cada movimiento que realizaba; su mano abrió un cajón y golpeando con fuerza medida la superficie con su grabadora, la deslizó hasta que el objeto estuvo frente a ella. "Ten, empecemos."

"¿Por qué?"

"Estoy cumpliendo con parte esencial de mi trabajo." Dijo con sarcasmo "Relaciones Públicas."

"No vine aquí con este fin, ni siquiera es un asunto oficial del diario. Quería mi grabadora y ya que me la ha devuelto, creo que debo retirarme."

"¿Sabes quién soy?" la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa; sabía quién era, era una figura de renombre. Claro, no recordaba bien su nombre pues no le importaba, pero tenía claro cuán influyente era. "Dime ¿Lo sabes?"

"Lo sé" Kaoru respondió, comprendiendo que no hablaban precisamente de su nombre.

"Entonces, qué te hace pensar que tus preguntas imprudentes e inmaduras lograrán una respuesta de mi parte. No crees que sobrepasas tu derecho a entrevistar acosándome con suposiciones sin fundamento." Sus palabras sonaban con el timbre justo entre la frialdad y la amenaza.

"Como periodista tengo el derecho de preguntar lo que sea, mientras no sea una ofensa."

"Oh, claro que me ofende."

"Por favor, un hombre como usted debe estar curado de preguntas como las que hice. Son completamente válidas."

"Te equivocas. Tu pregunta es una estupidez más que los buitres de tu medio utilizan para obtener reacciones desfavorables. ¿Crees que mi cliente se vería favorecido si respondo de mala forma? Por supuesto que no. Velo de esta forma, responder tu pregunta inmadura es lo que ayuda a que mi cliente salga libre, porque te basas en presunciones." Kaoru se enderezó en la silla ¿de verdad creía que eran presunciones? Si durante semanas lo único que se hablaba era de aquellas mujeres. "¿Sabes la diferencia entre tú y yo?" continuó Kenshin. Kaoru negó con la cabeza. "La diferencia radica en que a mí no me interesa lo que ese pobre infeliz haya o no hecho. Mientras él pague, haré lo que mejor sé y entregaré todo en mi trabajo para que él sea declarado inocente, mientras que tú esperas que tu vocación de reportera salve vidas, que porque descubres un par de datos, eso se traducirá en justicia."

"Está salvando la vida de un violador." Dijo sin poder creer que al abogado no se le removiera ni un poco la consciencia.

"¿Y?" Kaoru estaba horrorizada. Además de una horrible personalidad, su forma de ver la vida era obscura. "Kamiya Kaoru, yo velo mis intereses; mientras pueda seguir mi estándar de vida, no me importa destrozar las vidas de gente que como tú, cree que la justicia se basa en encerrar al culpable. La justicia se basa en quien puede mover mejor sus fichas."

"Eso es atroz." Refutó "No puedo creer que seas capaz de comprar la inocencia de alguien."

"Te equivocas, no estoy comprando nada. Es él quien, con dinero, compra mis habilidades."

"Eres un desgraciado." Kaoru no pudo reprimir su enojo.

"Tal vez, pero en la vida gana el que juega mejor sus cartas y el que maneja mejor los recursos."

Kaoru se levantó molesta y caminó hacia la puerta, estaba indignada. Ese hombre pisoteaba todo lo que ella creía; no lo soportaba.

"Kaoru" Su voz sonó profunda y más cercana a lo que esperó. Se volteó sorprendida para encontrarlo frente a ella, a centímetros. "Tu grabadora."

Le extendió la pequeña grabadora y sonrió con sorna. De verdad se sentía desafiado por esa chica que buscaba justicia ciega; y sentía cierto nivel de satisfacción al aplastar sus ideas con la dura realidad. Por lo menos esta vez había sido un punto para él.

* * *

_Hoy se conocerá el veredicto final del caso que conmocionó a la capital. Asagi Hiroshi, reconocido comerciante de telas, quien enfrenta cargos en siete caso de violaciones más otras cinco de violación y agresión y cuasidelito de homicidio por una de ellas, en la cual la víctima sigue luchando por su vida en el Hospital de Tokyo. El abogado Himura Kenshin ha dicho en cada oportunidad que ha sido consultado, que cree fielmente en la inocencia de su acusado, entregando las pruebas pertinentes de que se trataría de un montaje para desestabilizar las Industrias Asagi…_

Kaoru detuvo su escritura. Observó la hora y bostezó. Mañana debía estar a primera hora en los tribunales; había estado encargada desde el comienzo y ya por fin, después de meses de intensas jornadas harían oficial la absolución de aquel hombre.

Se sentía mal por tener que informar aquello, pero aquel abogado había usado todo lo que tenía en su poder para lograr liberar a Asagi; en cierto modo era admirable.

"no… es horrible" se reprendió Kaoru por asombrarse de las habilidades de Himura Kenshin.

Bostezó una vez más, y tecleando un par de líneas más, terminó el artículo y lo envió al correo de Aoshi. Luego de apagar su computadora, se dirigió a su cuarto y cayó rendida sobre la cama sin siquiera desvestirse. Estaba agotada.

El despertador sonó como siempre a las 6 am. Tomó una ducha rápida y buscó su mejor ropa formal; le tocaría irse en subterráneo hasta tribunales así que optó por un color negro, que no haría tan notorio si terminaba arrugado.

El lugar estaba atiborrado de gente, tanto periodistas como personas que clamaban verdadera justicia. Sintió pena por esas mujeres que nunca verían a Asagi en prisión y se sintió asqueada de ser una de las personas encargadas de facilitar un lavado de imagen que ese hombre no merecía.

"Y ahí viene…" Kaoru encendió su grabadora y comenzó con su reporte. "Asagi-san, cómo se siente después de tanto tiempo encarcelado." Preguntó abriéndose paso entre los muchos que intentaban conseguir respuestas del ahora hombre libre "¿Cuáles serán los pasos a seguir? ¿Está consciente de que no muchos están conformes con el fallo?¿Está preparado si es que la fiscalía decide apelar?"

Lo observó directamente a los ojos, odiándose por no poder complementar su pregunta luego de que el falló lo declarara completamente inocente y sumara una indemnización por perjuicios. Lo vio analizarla y frunció el ceño con asco, imaginando a ese mismo hombre humillando y deshonrando a otras mujeres.

"Mi cliente no responderá preguntas."

Una voz familiar los interrumpió. Su mirada se cruzó nuevamente con aquel ámbar frío, pero se sintió incapaz de sostenerla, y como si la respuesta hubiese sido suficiente, bajó su grabadora y se alejó del tumulto.

Escuchó todas las otras preguntas pero no se movió, dejó que el resto de sus colegas avanzara en caravana, siguiendo a aquel violador y ahogándolo con preguntas cuya respuesta era siempre la misma. Kaoru se sentó en la escalera que daba a la entrada de tribunales y suspiró. Avanzaba una y otra vez la grabación, escuchando aquella respuesta como si pudiera significar alguna otra cosa. Si su cliente no respondería preguntas, al menos él debería. Pensó irritada.

El vibrador del teléfono en su bolsillo la hizo saltar "Habla Kamiya."

"Tendrás tu exclusiva para el Central Journalist." Kaoru separó su móvil y observó el número en él. Era desconocido, pero esa voz podría reconocerla incluso aunque no quisiera. "22.30 en mi oficina."

Iba a hablar, pero la llamada se cortó tan rápido como comenzó. No tenía ganas de estar con él nuevamente, pero tal y como ese hombre le había dicho, el Central no pasaba sus mejores días, y si se había dado el trabajo de ubicarla, entonces no quedaba otra opción. Bufó angustiada y luego escribió.

_Exclusiva con Himura Kenshin, no imprimas._

"Dios, Aoshi… me deberás la vida por esto…"

* * *

Kaoru caminaba frente a la entrada del edificio incesantemente, eran las 23.00 en punto y no estaba segura si debía entrar. No le habían gustado las respuestas que Himura Kenshin le había entregado en su encuentro en esa misma oficina y estaba completamente convencida de que ahora no cambiaría. Le había dicho a Aoshi que lograría la exclusiva del abogado y éste había suspirado aliviado; pues era de conocimiento público que el reconocido abogado era reacio a las apariciones públicas. Miró nuevamente su reloj y dándose energía a sí misma cruzó la puerta de cristal y caminó decidida hasta el ascensor.

Cuando por fin estuvo en el decimosexto piso, llegó rápidamente hasta la puerta en la que se leía Himura Kenshin. Golpeó dos veces y no obtuvo respuesta.

¿Se había ido? Apoyó su mano en la puerta y ésta se abrió con un leve chirrido. En el gran ventanal se encontraba apoyado el abogado, con su vista en la calle bajo ellos y con lo que parecía un vaso en una de sus manos. Ni siquiera se volteó a mirarla, pero estaba segura de que su presencia ya era percibida, así que caminó y se sentó en la silla que anteriormente ocupó. Buscó entre sus cosas y colocó la grabadora en el escritorio, y una pequeña agenda y un bolígrafo, lista para tomar nota de todos los detalles.

"Llegas tarde." dijo él, como siempre sin mucha expresión en su voz "¿Es divertido caminar de un lado a otro?" Kaoru se sorprendió, y por primera vez notó que aquella oficina daba directamente a la entrada principal, por lo que él había podido verla desde el principio.

"Ah…"

"Lo interesante de esto, es que llegaste hace más de una hora."

"Lo siento, no estaba segura de querer la exclusiva."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Cambiará algo?" preguntó suspicaz.

"No realmente."

"Entonces tal vez sea una pérdida de tiempo."

Kenshin se volteó y caminó hasta estar justo al lado de Kaoru, sentándose en el escritorio y bebiendo de un sorbo de lo que ahora pudo distinguir como whisky. "Asagi Hiroshi es un cerdo."

"¿Qué?" abrió sus ojos sorprendida ante la declaración. Su mano voló a la grabadora, pero Kenshin sostuvo su muñeca, impidiéndoselo.

"Es un cerdo que disfruta humillando mujeres; quitándoles toda dignidad y jugando con el poder que eso les confiere." Kenshin lleno el vaso nuevamente. "Pero es un cerdo con dinero, mucho dinero. Y si eso me hace un desgraciado, entonces sí."

"¿Quieres que publique eso?" Kenshin rió. Obviamente no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. El agarre aumentó.

"¿De verdad estás aquí para tu entrevista?" Kenshin observó la grabadora y luego nuevamente los grandes ojos azules de la periodista, y sin previo aviso la levantó de su sitio, llevándola con brusquedad contra el vidrio. "Mira ahí abajo. Desde aquí te vi… esperando una señal de que mi entrevista te daría la razón… de que comprendo lo que crees." Kenshin la acorraló contra el vidrio; ella hizo un respingo cuando el aliento de kenshin completamente alcoholizado la golpeó "te llamé porque quiero que entiendas, que por gente como tú es que hay cerdos como Asagi"

"Suéltame"

"¿Ves? Pequeñas mocosas que creen que porque son buenas chicas todo el mundo respetará aquello. Dime que no viniste creyendo que desmentiría todo mi trabajo. Hasta yo puedo ver tus esperanzas."

"Estás ebrio, debería publicar esto entonces… el gran abogado Himura Kenshin es un ebrio acosador."

Una risa contenida. "No me agradas, Kamiya Kaoru, te inmiscuyes más de lo que debieras, eso podría perjudicarte." Se acercó a ella amenazante.

"Bien, tampoco me agradas, mucho menos ahora…"

Kaoru intentó separarlo infructuosamente; estaba decidida a golpearlo para poder moverse pero Kenshin se separó y pasó sus dedos por su cabello, despejando su rostro y tomando aire, más calmado; y sin siquiera mirarla, agarró la grabadora y presionó el pequeño círculo rojo.

"Asagi Hiroshi sufrió un cruel y bajo intento de destrucción de imagen por parte de uno de sus ex colaboradores, quien no estuvo conforme con su desafiliación a las Industrias Asagi, por este motivo plantó pruebas y compró testigos falsos para acusar a mi cliente y llevar a cabo una campaña del terror para desprestigiarlo. Prontamente se tomarán acciones judiciales en contra de todos los que resulten involucrados en las injurias de las cuales se vio afectado. Dicho esto, ni mi cliente ni este abogado se volverán a referir al tema; hasta el momento en que se realicen las acciones convenientes antes comentadas." La grabadora dejó de funcionar, pero él la seguía manteniendo a la altura de su boca.

"¿Hará que esas pobres mujeres se sientan culpables por haber sido víctimas de algo tan atroz, Himura-san?"

"No tengo nada más que decir."

"Himura-san" Kaoru dijo evidentemente alterada "¿Cómo puede prestarse para esto? Es una burla para las víctimas."

"¿Publicarás lo que acabo de informar?"

"No…"

"Entonces no tenemos nada más de qué hablar. Por favor cierra la puerta cuando salgas."

"Himura-san…"

"Y Kamiya Kaoru, periodista del Central Journalist… lamento haber excedido los límites."

Kaoru lo miró fijamente, pero no respondió ¿Acaso pedía discreción? No, claro que no… ambos sabían que nada probaba lo dicho por Kenshin a excepción de la declaración que él mismo había grabado. El pelirrojo estiró su mano y entregó la grabadora a su dueña, serio.

Kenshin la vio salir de la oficina y volvió a beber otro vaso de whysky. Estaba molesto, esa chica lo molestaba en exceso. Había perdido el autocontrol por demostrarle la verdadera realidad, y ahora se sentía un total imbécil ahí, ebrio y alterado.

* * *

**Nota:** ojalá hayan dsfrutado, saludos a todos y sean felices! hoy comparto mi felicidad con todos xD

Akari.


	3. Capítulo III

Los ojos de Kaoru estaban fijos en su computadora; escribía líneas y volvía a borrarlas una y otra vez. El tic tac de su reloj era el único sonido que la acompañaba mientras, dubitativa, trazaba sus dedos por el teclado transcribiendo las palabras del abogado.

Entendía claramente que lo que ella pensó sería la mejor exclusiva de su vida era no más que un limpia imagen para aquel horrible hombre que había logrado con su dinero e influencias, salir libre como una víctima.

Mordió su labio, tal como hacía cuando se encontraba con alguna complicación y se sintió totalmente derrotada.

También podía escribir que había sido acosada por el gran abogado Himura Kenshin, pero cómo iba a comprobar aquello; después de todo, la única cámara de seguridad que había visto en aquel lujoso edificio daba a la entrada y salida.

"Bien, Kaoru" estiró su cuello sintiendo el sonido de sus vertebras acomodarse "acabas de terminar tu peor entrevista de la vida."

Sin tener nada más que agregarle, decidió enviar el correo con el archivo adjunto a Aoshi, esperando la confirmación de su parte y sintiéndose aún, la peor periodista de toda la historia de Japón.

Cuando por fin terminó con su trabajo, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió al baño. Era la 1.30 de la madrugada y seguía encerrada en aquella pequeña oficina. Sabía que todas las copias serían impresas en un par de horas más así que ya no le quedaba nada más por hacer ahí.

Observó su imagen en el espejo y frunció el ceño. Tenía todo el contorno de sus ojos sombreado entre ojeras y delineador corrido, su cabello caía desordenado sobre su cara y su expresión no era la mejor. Mojando su rostro para refrescarlo, terminó su visita al baño de personal y fue por sus cosas. Revisó su billetera y suspiró; no tenía lo suficiente para ir en taxi a su departamento así que tendría que correr si quería llegar al último autobús de la noche.

Tomó su bolso y salió con premura en dirección a la parada. Lo único que agradecía era el hecho de que el clima había dado una tregua y ahora el cielo estaba completamente despejado; el viento la hizo abrazarse a sí misma pero siguió su camino.

A esa hora no era mucha la gente que podía acompañarla en su viaje, y aunque estaba acostumbrada a salir de noche debido a su trabajo, no dejaba de incomodarle el estar casi desprotegida. Caminó un par de cuadras más hasta que vislumbró la parada. Sus ojos se horrorizaron al ver el autobús presto a partir y comenzó a correr.

"¡Espere!" gritó mientras corría "¡Deténgase!" volvió a gritar, pero estaba claro que no podrían escucharla y agregando una nueva derrota a su historial, vio su última esperanza de transporte abandonarla. "Genial…"

Y sin dejarse estar, siguió su camino en dirección a su departamento, esta vez con paso lento y cansado.

* * *

"Hey, Kenshin"

La voz de la mujer llegaba desde el dormitorio, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo para responder. Se encontraba echado en el sofá, semidesnudo con un vaso de whisky en su mano, observando por incontable vez la noticia de su nuevo triunfo jurídico. Este caso le reportaría un muy buen aumento en su cheque mensual aunque había sido algo molesto tener que lidiar con las preguntas. Justo en ese instante, y como si fuese un gran descubrimiento, su mirada se cruzó con la figura de aquella periodista a la que él mismo calificaba de incompetente. Alzaba su pequeña grabadora y miraba desafiante a su cliente. "Molesta."

"¿Quién?" la pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la mirada y vio a la pelinegra envuelta en su bata, sonriéndole.

"Vete a dormir, Tomoe" respondió pausando el video que veía.

"¿Quién es molesta?" quiso saber, intrigada.

"La prensa" murmuró mientras Tomoe se sentaba sobre él y lo rodeaba por el cuello. "Vete a dormir, no estoy de humor." Y sin más, quitó el cuerpo de la mujer de encima de él y se levantó en dirección al baño.

Tomoe tomó el control de la TV y observó el cuadro en el que había quedado pausado. Un dejo de incomodidad cruzó por sus gestos antes de apagar el televisor y volver a la habitación.

_Molesta._

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de seis semanas desde que la entrevista a Himura Kenshin había salido en páginas centrales del diario. Kaoru había ganado cierta notoriedad por esto, después de todo el temible Battousai no era conocido por dejarse entrevistar. A pesar de que para ella esto no era más que un fraude, le había permitido abrirse paso en los temas que a ella ciertamente le interesaban, así que solía encontrarse mucho más seguido en tribunales cubriendo noticias que sentada en su escritorio.

No podía negar que esto le agradaba, y aunque era irónico que aquel desagradable personaje le hubiese abierto puertas, se sentía en parte agradecida.

Caminaba de vuelta a su oficina luego de estar media mañana en tribunales, no se sentía muy feliz puesto que el caso que deseaba cubrir con más ansias de las que podía demostrar, estaba llevándose de forma privada; había corrido pensando que alcanzaría un buen lugar en las tribunas para encontrarse con dos policías que custodiaban la pesada puerta de madera, mordió su labio inferior pero avanzó decida hasta que con el bastón retráctil, uno le cortó el paso.

"Es una audiencia privada." Dijo con una seriedad que rozaba la antipatía, no le gustó para nada esto y menos le gustó tener aquel bastón frente a ella.

"¿Disculpe?" Se aclaró la garganta "Pensé que tal como se informó, ésta sería pública debido al gran interés del tema y-"

"Señorita, le pido que desaloje el área, tenemos órdenes de detener a cualquiera que traspase el perímetro de seguridad."

"Tienes que estar bromeando…" susurró más fuerte de lo que deseó y recibió una mirada intimidante de ambos policías, se sentía tan frustrada que quiso lanzarles su grabadora y correr, pero por su mente pasaron dos contras a esto. Primero, no podía hacer su trabajo desde la cárcel, y segundo, lamentablemente no corría tan rápido como le hubiese gustado. Sonrió petulante al darse cuenta que éste último pensamiento pesó más que la idea de unos cuantos días encarcelada.

Cuando decidió que lo mejor sería salir de ese lugar antes que sus pensamientos se volvieran acciones, hizo una ligera reverencia y caminó en dirección a los ascensores.

Presionó la pequeña flecha que indicaba los pisos inferiores mientras ideaba algún plan que no involucrase grabadoras volando. Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, tanto que cuando las puertas del ascensor abrieron, simplemente avanzó para encontrarse con una pared. Su frente azotó contra algo que la hizo trastabillar, sin llegar a caerse, hizo una reverencia algo torpe, murmurando un lo siento inaudible para el resto de las personas. Cuando levantó su cabeza, se sintió más avergonzada de lo que le habría gustado y frunció el ceño con molestia. Frente a ella, vestido impecablemente con un traje que, a su parecer, era demasiado caro como para permitirse usarlo, se encontraba la persona más molesta que hubo conocido en toda su vida, mirándola con una sonrisa arrogante y burlesca que caló en lo más profundo de su orgullo. Kaoru enredo los mechones de cabello que caían desordenados en sus dedos y los acomodó tras sus orejas, y sacando desde lo más profundo de su ser una dignidad que no recordaba fuera tan imponente, devolvió la sonrisa sin dejar que sus ojos se apartaran de los de Himura Battousai.

"Kamiya Kaoru-_san_" su voz remarcó el _san_ con cierta burla. "Tal vez erré el piso, sino porque la prensa se encontraría en este lugar."

Su pregunta le pareció más una ofensa que cualquier otra cosa. "No, no… definitivamente éste debe ser su piso, después de todo, quién más podría conseguir que una persona tal como Shishio Makoto tuviera una audiencia tan cerrada, incluso cuando se le imputan cargos horrendos."

"Kamiya-san" Kaoru retrocedió unos pasos ante su voz, que repentinamente sonaba sepulcral. "No creo que sea correcto acusar a personas sin evidencia, y si no recuerdo mal, esta audiencia se basa en meras presunciones de un detective que, si mal no recuerdo, fue apartado de su institución."

"Pero eso no significa que su testimonio pierda validez."

"¿Es así?" sonrió "Lo tendré en cuenta… ¿si gusta?"

Repentinamente, Kaoru se dio cuenta de que era él quien sostenía las puertas del ascensor evitando que se cerrarán, y ahora le ofrecía con una amabilidad perturbadora el paso. Sin querer ahondar más en su conversación con aquel hombre que le desagradaba sobremanera, se irguió y caminó hacia él.

"Creo que esto le pertenece." Su voz la detuvo. "Al parecer nuestros encuentros siempre terminan con algo de su propiedad en mis manos." Kenshin sonrió mientras le entregaba la pequeña billetera con forma de cerdo rosado. "_Pintoresco"_

Y antes que pudiera decir algo más, Kaoru se la arrebató de las manos con más fuerza de la necesaria. Kenshin sitió el violento roce de sus dedos en sus palmas, se quedó observando el ascensor por unos segundos para seguir su camino hacia la audiencia.

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había logrado quitar la sospecha que aquel policía había sembrado sobre su cliente, no le importaba saber si era o no verdad a pesar de que lo tenía claro; sólo había importado el momento en que los ceros en su cuenta habían aumentado considerablemente.

Se encontraba sentado en su oficina en lo alto del edificio, observando lo diminutas que se veían las personas bajo él y sintió cierta alegría en esto. No sabía muy bien cómo es que aquella periodista que todos los días iba a su oficina en busca de entrevistas no era capaz de entender que el mundo funcionaba bajo reglas distintas a las de su utópica realidad, que para él era muy fácil dejar a una persona libre de polvo y paja como también lo sería hundirlos en lo más profundo con la cantidad necesaria. Todo su mundo funcionaba con dinero y poder, tenía todo lo que alguna vez pudo desear y más, podía tener a quien quisiese sólo porque sí, y podía desecharlos de la misma forma, porque él era quien estaba encima de todos. Aquel Bufete de abogados tenía tal porcentaje de éxitos gracias a él, y esto lo hacía tener bonos mucho más considerables que el resto de las personas; esto mismo lo hacía una persona despreciada por otros al mismo tiempo que lo admiraban, es que Kenshin tenía absolutamente claro que la admiración en algún punto se convierte en envidia, y eso le gustaba.

Que lo envidiaran lo engrandecía aún más, y eso le daba cierto poder tácito sobre otros. O al menos eso pensó hasta que Kamiya Kaoru se atravesó en su vida.

¿Era posible que ella no lo viese como alguien superior? No lo creía. Y aunque fuera así, se negaba a aceptarlo y eso lo divertía. Lo divertía tanto como lo molestaba.

Pensó muchas veces en que tal vez podría demostrarle lo lejos que estaba de poder siquiera tocarlo, pero olvidaba rápidamente esa idea ante la falta de desafío que eso implicaba. Estaba exasperado en alguna forma y eso lo intrigaba.

Tomó las llaves de su vehículo y salió de su oficina, se despidió de la secretaria que alguna vez conoció al otro hombre, y casi con crueldad le sonrió, dándole alas que jamás podrían hacerla volar.

Camino con rapidez por el estacionamiento y cuando hubo encendido el automóvil, salió con velocidad. Siempre esperaba que la noche cayera completamente para abandonar ese lugar, odiaba las congestiones y aquello que no podía controlar.

Iba tan rápido que cuando una figura que le pareció una sombra le hizo señas para indicarle que su luz cambiaría a rojo y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, su auto se encontraría con algo más de asfalto, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a frenar hasta el fondo, dejando un tenue olor a neumáticos quemados. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que habían demasiadas personas, más de las que le hubiera gustado ver su espectáculo automotriz.

El pequeño hombrecito verde parpadeaba, indicándole que pronto podría abandonar esa esquina tan concurrida, cuando de repente tres golpes suaves en el cristal de su ventana lo interrumpieron. Los ignoró.

Tres golpes más.

"Hey."

_Mierda, qué pasó ahora._

El tenue chirrido del vidrio deslizándose hacia abajo se perdía entre los murmullos curiosos. Cuando éste hubo desaparecido dentro de su puerta, sus ojos ámbar chocaron con unos profundos azules. Inocentes ojos azules.

"Hey" su voz se perdía entre tantos murmullos. "Te atrapé." Y antes que pudiese siquiera reaccionar, la puerta del copiloto golpeó, cerrándose con fuerza.

"¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?" dijo sintiendo como la furia lo inundaba "Baja."

"Está en verde, Himura_-san_" recordó aquel tono familiar. "¿Vamos?"

Los grandes ojos azules lo instaban a salir de allí, y sin entender el por qué, en menos de un minuto se perdieron por las calles.

Kaoru se sentía extremadamente feliz. Pensó que tendría que seguir yendo a mendigar por una entrevista y él había caído del cielo, casi.

Ahora se encontraba sentada en un bar que ella jamás frecuentaría, demasiado _fino _como para ella, bebiendo una copa de un divertido espumante rosa. La verdad no sabía si era eso lo divertido, pero después de la segunda copa – y ya iba en la cuarta – todo parecía más alegre.

Llevaba diez minutos sola en esa barra, tomó de un sorbo la copa y pidió sonriente uno más, el _barman _la miró unos segundos antes de volver a servirle y Kaoru se recostó suavemente sobre la barra.

"Ah qué lugar más estupendo" dijo con palabras lentas, arrastrándolas. "Y tendré mi entrevista al fin."

"No lo creo" la profunda voz de Kenshin llamó su atención. Se volteó sólo para encontrarlo sin su corbata y ligeramente despeinado, con su camisa desabotonada en lo justo. "Tal vez debería llamarle un taxi, Kamiya-san, por cuenta de la casa."

Kaoru miró alrededor y carcajeó débil, divertida. "¡Pero si es un bar, no una casa!" esta vez, su risa resonó en el bar vacío.

Kenshin le dio una fugaz mirada al _barman_ y luego negó con su cabeza, se acercó a Kaoru y la sostuvo por el brazo y la levantó, pero ella soltó su agarre y agregó que podía sola. No quiso insistir y caminó tras ella a una distancia prudente, cuando de pronto la vio tropezar y sujetarse de la pared. Nuevamente una risa resonó por el pasillo que los conducía a los ascensores.

Se acercó a ella y rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos, levantándola y acomodándola, la ayudó a caminar. Sintió como el peso de su cuerpo era traspasado automáticamente a él y entendió que ella no tenía suficiente fuerza como para seguir. Podría haberla dejado allí, pero estaba demasiado ebria como para eso y no quería que terminara vomitado el pasillo; tampoco quiso enviarla en un taxi, en sus años de trabajo conocía perfectamente a los hombres, él mismo era uno, y si aquella mujer no fuera quien era, también se hubiera cuestionado el hecho de llevarla así.

Cuando llegó al lobby del hotel donde se encontraba el bar, suspiró molesto al darse cuenta que Kaoru estaba casi inconsciente y así no podría llevarla a su casa; dudándolo un momento, se acercó a la recepción y le sonrió a la mujer que estaba frente a él.

"Suite" dijo serio, y sin más recibió la tarjeta y volvió a subir hasta el lugar.

Caminó arrastrándola como un bulto, hasta que la lanzó a la cama. Kaoru se quejó débilmente y se acomodó en posición fetal. Kenshin resopló observándola y volteó para irse.

Odiaba haber tenido que llegar hasta allí y se sentía extraño. Tomó el teléfono de su bolsillo y marcó el discado rápido. "¿Estás en casa?" murmuró encendiendo el auto "Espérame."


End file.
